Red, White, and Iron
by purpletheory
Summary: How Steve puts up with Tony is beyond anyone's comprehension.


**A/N: Sooo... I wrote a stony fic. I'm planning for more chapters. Lemme know what you think.**

 **~PT**

* * *

Tony made to grab for a wrench that he'd left down by his hip and grabbed a large boot instead. He groaned, "What do you want cap?"

The tall captain took his boot and pulled the genius out from under the motorcycle slightly. Tony took in the man's casual appearance, and his quirked eyebrows.

"What, no fancy nickname?"

"I thought you wanted a fancy and fixed motorcycle? Why are you bugging me, capsicle?"

Captain America smirked at this, leaning a putting a hand down.

"Jarvis says you haven't eaten or slept in a couple days. My motorcycle can wait an hour."

Tony jut looked at the large hand, thinking of several ways to blow the man off, but just then his stomach rumbled.

"Traitor," he whispered as he took the proffered help. He was still surprised by the super soldier's strength as the man practically lifted him off his feet without any effort at all.

"Right well, what are we eating? Order in? Going out? Give the tabloids some reason to think I'm boinging the emblem of the United States?"

It still surprised him that the captain could blush so red ever time.

"I already ordered in. Um, Jarvis said you liked Thai food."

"Jarvis, you certainly are chatty this evening."

"It is 3 in the morning, sir."

"Whoa, shouldn't you be getting your beauty sleep, spangles? You've got to get up with the dawn and stand heroically in the rising sun in a couple of hours."

The man just rolled his eyes and took the stairs out of the lab two at a time.

"I was up doing a few things when I realized I was hungry and you probably were starving yourself for science."

"At least it's a noble cause."

Tony sniffed appreciatively when he smelled the hot Thai food coming from the table. He grabbed his and turned about to leave again for the lab when the captain grabbed his arm," Nu-uh, if I let you take that down there you'll forget about it and never eat."

Tony mumbled and sat down.

"So, uh, how's the cycle coming?"

Tong shoveled food into his mouth saying, "Oh don't worry, you can get out of here soon. I fixed the motorcycle yesterday; I just wanted to add a couple new things. I'm adding a stabilizer so that you can do that sliding under cars stunt without causing irreparable damage like last time. Oh and I've adjusted the grips more to your hands - you'll have to tell me how they feel now. I noticed you were stretching them out when you first got here. Hmm... I've got nothing else planned really so you can have her back in an hour or two I think."

Steve smiled at Tony, obviously pleased by the way his dimples made an appearance.

Before he could even start thanking Tony in what the genius was sure would be a mushy sentence, Tony grabbed a forkful of curry and stuffed it in the super soldier's mouth.

"Come on cap! I can't finish this all myself."

They continued eating while the tall blonde just shook his head.

Tony liked the blonde. He was a righteous uptight funsucker sometimes but he really did like him. It was fun to tease him. He didn't like the idea of the man getting hurt like he did when his motorcycle crapped out on him, so he tried to fix the problem so that he wouldn't see any more deep gashes and nasty road rash on the soldier. Super healing be damned.

When he finished he stood abruptly, taking a bottle of water with him, "I'll be done soon, then you can get back to mom."

Amused, the captain followed him.

Quickly getting back into the swing of things he almost forgot the man's presence, starting to talk to JARVIS and working on the bike while making plans for other projects. When he finished, he slid out saying, "There. Now our illustrious leader won't come out looking like a skinned rabbit anytime soon."

He blinked in surprise when he saw the man was still there, having made himself comfortable in an empty chair. He seemed to be sketching something.

Sidling up to the still preoccupied man, he said, "Whatcha drawing?"

Immediately the captain slammed the book shut and forced Tony to stand back by getting up abruptly. The two men stood just inches from each other, both surprised. After a moment of breathing in the vanilla and almond scent coming from the tall blond, Tony took a deliberate step back, showing his hands in surrender, "Sorry! I don't want to see a naked drawing of me anyway!"

The captain flushed scarlet and gave him a heavy glare.

Moving on, Tony went back to the motorcycle and began to clean up around it, easing it from the swing he had put it on.

"You can have her back now, but I'll need to show you how to activate the new stabilizer. Oh and come're." He grabbed the captain's hand and held it to the handle, pressing down and trying to determine if it fit better. He noticed the gloves in the captain's pocket and he reached for them without thinking.

He paused when the soldier gasped as he tugged them free. Looking up at the man he still held closely by the arm he separated the gloves and deftly pulled one on. Then he bent down over his hand, quickly ascertaining that it was a much better fit now.

"Not that I was worried I had messed up, but it's good to know for sure." The genius finally relinquished the other man's hand and turned away to start pushing the cycle to the freight elevator.

"Come along cap, let's try her out."

The man followed behind, chuckling about something.

"Care to share with the class?"

"You're just amusing. You keep muttering to yourself about the alterations you've made."

Tony fixed him with a smile and a wink, "It's a mental checklist, gramps. I want to make sure I've done it all."

"You didn't have to do all this work you know," the soldier said seriously.

"I didn't?! Well stripe me, JARVIS why didn't you tell me?"

JARVIS replies coolly, "it wouldn't have made a difference, sir."

Tony blushed slightly under his beard at his A1's candid answer.

"Well it's done now."

Once they got to his private grounds, he had JARVIS open the gate and he told the blond to try it out. He watched carefully as the man tried some maneuvers. He called out advice until he was sure the man had it. As soon as he got ahold of the concept, the captain rocketed from the tower. Figuring that he was headed back to Fury again, the genius turned, wiping his hands on his worn out jeans.

He heard the motorcycle stop up right behind him and then a hand on his shoulder, "You didn't think I'd leave without saying thanks did you?"

He turned to see a slightly disappointed look on the captains face, and vowed right then to try and keep that look from being aimed at him.

"Thank you, very much. I know you didn't have to do that extra work but I really appreciate that you did."

Tony shrugged, feeling every digit as it presses into his shoulder.

The captain gave one more brilliant smile, dimples and all, before taking his hand away and shooting from the tower yet again, waving a goodbye salute. Tony lifted his fingers half-heartedly and left the grounds, headed for his workshop.

"Captain Rogers seemed very pleased."

"Yes... He did."

"Shall I prep the next project, sir?"

Tony was about to say yes when he yawned through the affirmation.

"Um, no. I'll be taking s nap I think."

"Very good, sir."

Tony could hear a note of approval in his A1's voice and he shook his head smiling, "You worry too much."

"I worry the appropriate amount. Someone must, sir."

"I guess that's true, thank you JARVIS."

He made his way to his floor right above his lab at the top of the tower, and took a lazy shower before lying on the bed. It was usually so difficult for him to get his mind to shut down when it came time for sleep, but the captain had been right, he hadn't slept in a long while. He was ready to close his eyes, confident that he wouldn't awaken from nightmares.

He drifted off to sleep content and dreaming of blond hair, piercing blue eyes and dimples.

* * *

 **A/N: Please Review! It makes me happy.**

 **~PT**


End file.
